Multimedia conferencing may allow real time streaming between two or more endpoint devices over a network such as the Internet to provide real time communications. Each of a plurality of endpoint devices participating in a video conference session, for example, may generate a multimedia content data stream including video and audio content, and a central communication node may select a content data stream or streams that is/are provided to each of the endpoint devices. A communication node, for example, may select a content data stream based on a comparison of audio content/volume associated with each of the content data streams. Stated in other words, the communication node may attempt to select a content data stream corresponding to a speaker that is currently most active in the conference call. In such an implementation, however, selection of a content data stream may be undesirably biased toward an endpoint device generating the greatest audio volume, for example, due to undesired noise.
Accordingly, there continues to exist a need in the art for improved selection of content data streams in communication environments such as multimedia conferencing.